


Uneton/Sleepless

by Terppa



Series: Uneton/Sleepless [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terppa/pseuds/Terppa
Summary: Only in finnish, sry!Sarjan 3. osa





	Uneton/Sleepless

**3\. LUKU**

Hieman vanhempana huomasin, että kykenin pakenemaan turvapaikkaani myös valveilla ollessani. Ryhdyin tekemään tätä suhteellisen usein, ja pian vähäiset ystäväni kommentoivat minun muuttuneen kovin hiljaiseksi. En voinut itselleni mitään. Ja jos totta puhutaan, olen varma, että kuka tahansa olisi valinnut samoin kuin minä. Miksi viettää aikaansa esimerkiksi koulun pihalla, kun saattoi pienellä vaivalla siirtyä koloon, minne kukaan muu ei päässyt, ja vain olla. Koloni oli todella yksinkertainen, mutta nautin sen tuomasta rauhasta mielettömästi. Siinä missä isän turvapaikka oli kukkaketo, minä saavutin mielenrauhani pienellä metsäaukiolla, jota reunustivat jykevät puut. Aukiolle ei johtanut minkäänlaista polkua, aukiolle täytyi suunnistaa puiden lävitse. Vaikka ulkona tuuli ja satoi taivaan täydeltä, minun aukiollani paistoi aina aurinko. Se oli pieni paratiisi, ja kuului yksinomaan minulle.  
Luulin, että isä olisi iloinen kehittämästäni paikasta. Niinpä halusin eräänä yönä esitellä aukion hänelle. Hän tulikin oikein mielelläni turvapaikkaani, mutta hetken katseltuaan suuttui toden teolla.  
”-Aila, tämä ei todellakaan ole sitä mitä olen sinulle opettanut! Tämä on pelkkää oman harhakuvasi ruokkimista! Alitajunta ei ole mikään taukopaikka, jonne voit livistää kun siltä tuntuu. Ymmärrätkö?!” isä karjui vihaisena. Olin aivan ymmälläni, ja tunsin kiukun nousevan pintaan. Hetken aikaa purin hammasta yhteen, mutta kiukku velloi sisälläni liian voimakkaana jäädäkseen sinne.  
”-Millä ihmeen oikeudella sinä huudat minulle MINUN turvapaikassani? Olen luonut paikan juuri sinun ohjeidesi mukaisesti, ja nyt se onkin jotain ”harhakuvan ruokkimista?! Yritä jo päättää mitä minulta haluat” sähisin kiukkuisena. Sain vastarinnastani suurta nautintoa. Kerrankin joku sanoi tuolle sekopäiselle mykälle vastaan! Ehdin nauttia tunteesta vain pienen hetken, sillä isän seuraava teko veti minut matalaksi.  
Matalaksi totta tosiaan. Isä löi minua suoraan poskelle. Ja lujaa löikin. Jos luulet, ettei nukkuessa tunne kipua, olet väärässä. Minä ainakin tunsin turhankin hyvin. Päädyin makaamaan aukiolle, ja haukoin henkeäni järkyttyneenä. Isä ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä lopettanut. Hän astui vierelleni, ja repi minut ylös todella kovakouraisesti. Itkin sekä pelosta että kivusta, sillä tämä oli minulle aivan uutta.  
”-Vai haluat sinä vikistä vastaan.. Ehkä kohta mietit uudestaan, kun vain näet itse, millaiseen tilaan joutuvat ne, jotka sorkkivat alitajuntaansa liikaa” isä murisi kiukkuisena, ja retuutti minua mukanaan. Olin aivan liian peloissani laittaakseni vastaan, ja epäilen, että minun pyristelyni olisivat kantaneet minkäänmoista hedelmää. Tiesin, että isä vei minuaa pois omasta alitajunnastani, mutta emme todellakaan olleet matkalla hänen alitajuntaansa. Unimaisemat vaihtelivat ympärillämme tiuhaan, mutta isä ei vilkaissutkaan niitä. Lopulta, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, isä viskasi minut kaikella voimallaan maahan. Laskeuduin todella kipeästi kyljelleni, ja uikahdin.  
”-Ylös siitä vikisemästä. Katso ympärillesi, ja paina näkymä tarkoin mieleesi” isä sanoi, ja jäi seisomaan. Minä hivuttauduin nyyhkyttäen ylös, ja yritin pyyhkiä kyyneleitäni. Kun sain silmäni pyyhittyä, edessäni aukeni todella karmaiseva näky. Isä oli tuonut minut suurelle kuopalle. Kuopalle, joka oli täynnä sieluttomana kulkevia miehiä ja naisia, jotka kaikki näyttivät totaalisen järkyttyneiltä. Toiset valittivat kovaan ääneen tuskaansa, toiset taas tuijottivat eteensä hipihiljaa. Muutamat olivat repineet lihan käsistään niin, että nahka vain roikkui repaleisena.  
Jotkut onnettomat raapivat kuopan seinämiä valittaen, pyrkien aina välillä kiipeämään ylös. Seuraavaksi heräsinkin kiljuen omasta sängystäni. Olin täysin hereillä, ja kylmä hiki valui rankaani pitkin. Mitä ihmettä isä oli näyttänyt minulle? Vaikka näkymä oli hirvittänyt minua, olin kiinnostunut. Oma kiinnostukseni tosin kuvotti minua, en todellakaan tahtonut enää ikinä edes kuulla tuosta karmeasta paikasta.  
Aamulla yritin tavoittaa isän katsetta aamiaispöydässä, mutta hän vain keskittyi aamulehteensä. En tohtinut udella, sillä pelkäsin isän olevan edelleen hieman kiukkuinen. Niinpä lähdin vähin äänin kouluun. Koulupäivä oli ja meni, ja yöllisestä kohtauksesta järkyttyneenä en uskaltanut kertaakaan livistää omaan paikkaani. En kylläkään jaksanut sosialisoidakaan, joten roikuin kaveriporukkani mukana zombina. Onneksi kukaan ei ollut ihan liian kiinnostunut minun touhuistani, joten en joutunut vastailemaan kysymyksiin tai muutenkaan olemaan ihan liian läsnä. Koulupäivän päätyttyä riensin kotiin niin pian kuin suinkin. Halusin oman huoneeni rauhaan pohtimaan yötä. Salaa toivoin, että olisin aivan yksin kotona, eikä edes äiti olisi tuvassa touhuamassa. Yllätyksekseni isä oli minua vastassa pihalla. Hän oli ottanut yhden pihaporoistamme liekaan, ja talutteli sitä.  
”-Aila, pysähdypäs siihen. Meillä on puhuttavaa” isä tuumasi, ja sytytti tupakan. Isä tiesi, ettei äiti suvainnut tupakanlemua, mutta poltti silti silloin tällöin. En tosin ollut oikea tyyppi moralisoimaan isääni tästä, sillä olin itse varastanut pari sätkää häneltä ja poltellut sitten kavereideni kanssa. Kaiken lisäksi olin vielä pitänyt mausta.  
Isä ei vilkaissutkaan minua, enkä minäkään viitsinyt katsoa häntä. Tunnelma oli todella vaivaantunut. Isä veti pitkiä henkosia savukkeestaan. Hän vaikutti kovin stressaantuneelta, mutta en osannut arvata miksi. Lopulta isä mursi tukahduttavan hiljaisuuden.  
”-Sanohan Aila.. mitä mieltä olit siitä näyttämästäni paikasta?” hän kysyi, ja tapitti poroa, joka mutusti onnellisena sille tarjottuja heiniä.  
”-No.. minä.. tuota..” takeltelin ja annoin ääneni puuroutua. Oli todella epämukavaa muistella näkemääni. Yritin kuitenkin kakistaa edes jotakin järkevää pihalle.  
”-Se oli aika kamala paikka.. Mikä se edes oli?” sain lopulta soperrettua. Isä vain tuhahti, ja viskasi poltetun savukkeen hankeen, ja taputti poroa.  
”-Se, minkä näit, on Hulluus. Tai ainakin yksi sen olomuodoista. Ne ihmisrievut, jotka siellä olivat, ovat niitä jotka ovat erehtyneet viettämään liikaa aikaa alitajunnassaan. Katsos kun.. alitajunta on meillä jokaisella, oli kykyjä tai ei. Meidän sukumme jäsenillä on kykyjen myötä ollut aina liki suora pääsy alitajuntaamme, kun taas tavallisilla ihmisillä ei ole välttämättä minkäänlaista keinoa tutkiskella sitä. Alitajunta on tärkeä, koska sinne me yleensä säilömme kaikkein tärkeimmät asiat, olivat ne sitten ikäviä tai mukavia. Alitajunta on kuitenkin hyvin vaarallinen paikka, mikäli siellä viettää enemmän aikaa kuin oikeasti on tarpeen. Sitä ei ole missään nimessä tarkoitettu paikaksi, jossa kannattaa vierailla jatkuvasti. Tiedän, että alitajunta houkuttaa sinua. Pystyt käytännössä luomaan kokonaisen maailman mieleesi, jos haluat. Mutta mitä enemmän uhraat aikaa alitajunnalle, sitä helpommin unohdat todellisuuden. Hulluus, tuo katala voima, huomaa tämän, ja käy vaanimaan. Se odottaa hetkeä, jolloin olet niin oman maailmasi lumoissa, ettet huomaa mitään muuta, ja iskee kiinni. Se saa sinut ummistamaan silmäsi todellisuudelta, ja jäät itse rakentamasi maailman vangiksi.” isä sanoi, ja vilkaisi minua, kuin varmistaakseen oliko kertomuksella minkäänmoista vaikutusta. Ja olihan sillä. Mietin isän sanoja pitkään ja hartaasti, ja yhtäkkiä tajusin, miksi isä oli näyttänyt minulle kuopan. Hän halusi varoittaa minua. Näyttää konkreettisesti, mitä tapahtuisi jos jatkaisin aloittamallani tiellä.  
”-Anteeksi isä... en tiennyt alitajunnan vaaroista, mutta nyt olen taas hieman viisaampi” mutisin kaulaliinaani. Minua hävetti oma typeryyteni, tuntui kuin olisin tehnyt todellisen aloittelijan virheen. Isä vain hymähti hiljaa ja tuumasi:  
”-Mitäpä tuosta.. Olet vielä lapsi, minun olisi pitänyt arvata että sorrut kokeilemaan moista. Anteeksi myös siitä lyönnistä. Olen pari kertaa joutunut herättelemään itseäni vanhempia miehiä samanlaisesta kiukun valtaamasta tilasta, ja lyönti on auttanut parhaiten. Tiedäthän, etten koskaan löisi sinua hereillä ollessani?” Katselin isää hipi hiljaa, ja hän näytti hieman katuvalta. Ehkä hän oikeasti katui tekosiaan? Hymyilin isälle vastaukseksi, ja isä hymyili takaisin. Ei mitään hirveää virnistystä, vain pieni hymynpoikanen sen merkiksi, että kumpikin ymmärsi millä tolalla asiat olivat. Minun ja isän välit olivat sillä kertaa paikatut.


End file.
